


The Black Sheep

by JasonMorganfan87



Series: Surviving Tragedy [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Father Lucifer Morningstar, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Smart Trixie Decker, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Worried Chloe Decker, Worried Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Sequel to 'Tragic Life Changes'.  After a year of gaining their footing following the events that nearly took Chloe from Lucifer forever, the two have finally found happiness.  But what happens when Lucifer's past once again pops up and tries to destroy the family he's built with Chloe and Trixie?  Will they be able to overcome it?





	1. Chapter 1

The Black Sheep

Lucifer smiled at his beautiful bride as he danced with her. It had been a year since Chloe returned to his life after an agonizing six months of thinking she was dead. Things had moved pretty quickly with them. Many would say they’d moved too quickly, having gotten engaged just six months after dating and married six months late. But they didn’t want to wait. They knew what they wanted, and after everything they’d been through, they knew not to waste time. 

The wedding had been relatively small. Friends and family were the only ones there. Lucifer had wanted to give Chloe something truly extravagant, but she had no interest in that. She said that all she needed was those she was closest.

Several members of Lucifer’s family were there as well. His father had joined them, as did a few of his siblings, such as Raziel, Azrael, and of course, Amenadiel. It had been a long road, but Lucifer had more or less forgiven Azrael. Things would never truly been the same between them, but he knew she hadn’t set out to hurt him or Chloe. She was attending invisibly to everyone besides those who knew who she truly was, as Ella knew her as a ghost.

“Can you believe we’re finally here?” Chloe asked as she danced with her new husband.

Lucifer chuckled. “Darling, there are moments when I still fear I’m going to wake up to find that the last year never happened and you’re still gone.”

Chloe smiled sadly. “I know. I hope that stops one day.”

“Let us not dwell on it today, my dear. Today is not the time for nightmares from the past,” Lucifer said.

“I agree,” Chloe said before kissing him gently.

“You guys are at it already,” a voice said.

The newlyweds broke apart. “Miss Lopez, you have terrible timing,” Lucifer said.

Ella laughed. “Hey, you guys have a two week honeymoon for that. I just wanted to say congratulations again.”

“Thank you, Ella,” Chloe said as she hugged her.

“I noticed you’ve been chatting up my father, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer commented.

“Yeah, your dad is actually pretty cool, for God right?” Ella joked.

“Yes, well, I still wouldn’t cross him, and that comes from someone who did cross him. He’s proven that his wrath is still as great as it was centuries ago,” Lucifer said. For once, he didn’t mean it as an insult. That wrath had been used to exact justice for him and Chloe. 

“You’ll never quit with it, will you? Well, you seem to be getting on with your family a lot more,” Ella said.

“Yes, some of them,” Lucifer said. Many of his siblings he still didn’t have much use for, but things were at least better with his father, as well as a few of his siblings. 

As if on cue, Lucifer’s brother, Raziel came over. “Hey, Sam, Chloe. Congratulations. Though I’m not sure I understand such a ceremony.”

“Not a fan of marriage?” Ella asked.

“Well, there parents are divorced,” Chloe spoke up.

“Yeah, that could do it for some. Anyway, I’m gonna go see Linda and the baby,” Ella said before walking off.

“Come, brother. Let’s get a drink,” Lucifer said before putting an arm around his brother’s shoulder and leading him to the bar.

Meanwhile, Trixie was sitting at one of the tables looking a bit unhappy. She was really happy that her parents were married. She had been ecstatic when she found out they were gonna get married. She was upset because they were going to be leaving the next day on a plane. The last time that happened, her other daddy never came back and her mommy didn’t come back for a long time. 

Trixie soon saw someone approach. She looked up to see her grandfather coming.

“Hello, young one. You don’t look so happy,” God said.

“Hi, Grandpa,” Trixie greeted. 

God sat down beside her. “Tell me what’s bothering you, child.”

“I don’t want my mommy and daddy to leave. The last time Mommy went on a plane with my other daddy, Mommy didn’t come back for a long time and Daddy died,” Trixie said.

“Ah. You’re afraid it will happen again. I can understand that, however, that situation was very unique, and those responsible have been properly punished,” God promised her.

“Mommy and Daddy said the same thing. Daddy promised he’d even fly Mommy out of the plane if he thought it might crash. I don’t know why he can’t just fly her to where they have to go instead of taking the plane,” Trixie grumbled.

“Yes, your father can be very peculiar at times. But there’s nothing to fear, Trixie. They will come back, I promise. In fact, I promise to watch them both closely to ensure they reach their destination safely, as well as return the same way. Plus, your father’s taking his own plane, so that helps,” God told her.

“Really? You’ll make sure they’re safe?”

“Of course. They are both my children now,” God said.

Trixie stood up and hugged him. “Thank you, Grandpa.”

“Of course, my dear,” he said as he hugged her.

Feeling much better, Trixie let go of her grandfather and ran to find her mother, who was standing next to Ella, Linda, and baby Charlie, who was born just a few months ago. “Mommy, can we give Daddy his present now?”

“You got Lucifer a gift for your wedding?” Ella sked.

“Trixie and I both did. Yeah, we can give it to him now. Go find him,” Chloe told her daughter.

Trixie immediately ran off in search of her father.

Linda reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Chloe. She’d been in on the plan. She thought it was perfect.

“Thanks for holding onto these, Linda,” Chloe said.

“Of course.”

“What’s going on?” Amenadiel asked as he walked over, with his father right behind him.

“Chloe has a gift for Lucifer?” Linda said. 

“And it is such a wonderful gift,” God said with a smile.

“Why are you dragging me, Spawn?” Lucifer asked as his child dragged him by the hand over to his wife.

“Because we wanna give you something,” Trixie said. 

“Hey, babe. We’ve got a gift for you,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Wait that’s not how this works, is it? I thought others were supposed to give us gifts,” Lucifer said. He couldn’t have already screwed up the whole ‘husband’ thing, could he?

Chloe chuckled. “Usually, but this is something Trix and I wanted to do today. Here.”

Lucifer took the envelope that was held out for him. He opened it up and gasped as he read the papers inside of it. 

“I wanted to give them to you at the right time. I think it’s now. I’ve already signed them. Once you do, We’ll file them. It’s only a formality, but you will be Trixie’s father officially,” Chloe said.

Lucifer felt tears of joy run down his face. “Somebody give me a bloody pen.

Everyone laughed while God pulled a pen out of his pocket that he made appear in it seconds earlier.

Lucifer took the pen from his father and made quick work of signing the document. He then handed the papers back to Chloe before turning to his daughter. “Come here, Spawn.”

Trixie practically jumped into her father’s arms as he went to pick her up.. “I love you, Daddy.

“I love you too, child. I love you both,” Lucifer said.

Chloe leaned into her husband’s embrace and placed a hand on her daughter’s back. “They were officially a family now. Nothing could take this happiness away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe sat cuddled up to Lucifer on the couch of the private jet. They’d had a blissful two week honeymoon. Now they were on our way home. “You know, these last two weeks have been wonderful, but it’s good that we’re going home.”

“Speak for yourself, my dear,” Lucifer said.

Chloe pulled out of his arms and gave him knowing look. “Don’t think you can fool me. You miss Trixie as much as I do.”

“I suppose,” Lucifer admitted.

“In fact, you called to check on her more than I did,” Chloe said with a smile. A few times, she caught him talking with Trixie or Amenadiel about her. As if them both talking to her every night wasn’t enough. 

“Yes, well, what does my brother or Linda know about spawn rearing. Their spawn can’t even walk yet. They are hardly experts in the field.” Lucifer said.

“Oh, but you are? The guy who used to cringe every time a child looked in his direction,” Chloe teased. It was amazing to think about the differences between her husband as he was now and when they met. He used to cringe anytime Trixie came into the room, let alone touched him. Now, Trixie was his too, and he was never afraid to show her how much he loved her. She just wished she could’ve seen that change happen for herself.

“Yes, well, I still think most children are monsters. Ours is the only exception I’ve seen so far,” Lucifer said.

“And what about Charlie?” Chloe asked.

“I’m reserving my judgment thus far. When he’s not screaming, he’s wonderful,” Lucifer said.

Chloe chuckled at her husband’s antics. “Admit it, babe. You don’t mind kids so much anymore. Some you even like. You’re getting soft.”

Lucifer gasped. “Take that back!”

Chloe laughed again. “Trixie has you wrapped around her finger.”

“She most certainly does not,” Lucifer argued. 

“It’s okay, Lucifer. Little girls are supposed to have their daddies wrapped around their fingers,” Chloe said. 

“Oh? Does that include you?” Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Chloe smiled. “Of course. There wasn’t much I couldn’t do. Though, I certainly knew what lines not to cross.”

“So does the spawn,” Lucifer said.

Chloe didn’t argue that point. Trixie could get away with a lot with Lucifer, but there were things she knew not to do, like lying. Trixie never dared to lie to Lucifer, but she’d tried it with Chloe once and Lucifer caught her. Chloe was pretty sure that was the first time Lucifer punished their daughter. He’d taken her tablet and desert privileges away for a week. “It will be good to be back, but these last two weeks were like Heaven. No, better. I’ve been to Heaven.”

Lucifer snorted. “You’ve been to my rooms. That hardly qualifies as seeing Heaven, but I agree with you. Being away with you is much better. However, it’s not quite over yet. We have some time before we land.

Chloe smiled and kissed her husband deeply. They did have some time left, and she didn’t plan to waste any of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe and Lucifer arrived at Linda’s about an hour or so later and knocked on the door. They were greeted by their friend a second later.

Linda smiled at them. “Hey, guys. Did you have a good time?”

“Hey, Linda. Yeah, it was wonderful,” Chloe said as she and Lucifer stepped inside.

“Mommy, Daddy!” Trixie exclaimed from her spot next to Charlie’s bassinet, where she was playing with him. She immediately ran to her mother and father.

“Hey, Monkey,” Chloe said.

“Hello, Spawn,” Lucifer said at the same time.

Trixie hugged both her parents. “I missed you.”

“We missed you too, baby. I hope you behaved,” Chloe said.

“I did. I helped Uncle Amenadiel and Linda take care of Charlie,” Trixie said proudly.

“She did. She did a great job entertaining him for us,” Linda said.

“That’s great. I’m glad you had fun. You weren’t too worried about us, right?” Chloe asked. Trixie had been afraid for them to leave and get on a plane, but she seemed okay the day they left, and every day they called and spoke to her. It was a little surprising, actually.

“No. Grandpa promised he’d keep you safe,” Chloe said.

“What? You’re making deals with my father behind our backs now?” Lucifer asked.

“Uh huh,” Trixie said with a smile.

“I suppose I should expect nothing less from a spawn of mine. I’m proud,” Lucifer said.

“It wasn’t really a deal though. Grandpa didn’t get anything from me,” Trixie said.

“Well, then I’m even more proud,” Lucifer said with an impressed look.

“Okay, Monkey, let’s go get your stuff. We have to head home soon,” Chloe said. 

Trixie nodded and led the way towards the room she’d been staying in.

Lucifer stayed back with Linda. “Where’s Amenadiel?”

“Picking up some things for Charlie. We’re running low on formula and diapers. We go through both quickly. He hoped to be back before you showed up, but he told me he’d call you if you guys can’t wait,” Linda said.

“Hmm. Chloe will want to get home soon. She’ll insist on unpacking everything tonight,” Lucifer said with a slight groan. 

“Yeah. I’m sure you guys are jetlagged too,” Linda said. 

“I am the Devil, Linda. I don’t get jetlagged,” Lucifer protested.

Linda rolled her eyes. “If you get tired, you get jetlagged.”

Chloe came out with Trixie a minute later. Trixie had her backpack and Chloe was carrying a duffle bag. “Okay, we have to head out. Thanks for helping out, Linda.”

“Can’t we wait for Uncle Amenadiel?” Trixie asked.

Just then, the door opened and Amenadiel stepped inside carrying some bags. “Hey. Good I made it back in time.”

“You say that as if we won’t see you for weeks,” Lucifer said with a roll of the eyes. 

“Well, it has been weeks. How was the trip?” Amenadiel asked as he placed the grocery bags down on the counter.

“It was wonderful. We’re glad to be home though. It’s time to get back into a regular routine again. To that end, we should go. It’s going to take us an hour for us to get home and then we have to unpack,” Chloe said.

“I knew it,” Lucifer said under his breath. 

“Did you say something, babe?” Chloe asked with a smirk.

“Nothing of importance,” Lucifer answered quickly before turning to his daughter. “Come, Spawn. Let’s get going.”

“Okay. Bye Linda, bye Uncle Amenadiel,” Trixie said.

Everyone else said their goodbyes as well, and then Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie walked out the door.

“I had so much fun,” Trixie said as she began chatting about her stay with Amenadiel and Linda.

None of them noticed the figure watching the family of three as they left, nor did they notice as he flew way with a look of malice on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe, Lucifer, and Trixie were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. “You’re got your homework all packed, right, Monkey?”

“Uh huh. It’s in my bag,” Trixie said.

“Okay. Daddy’s gonna take you to school and I’ll pick you up. You’re gonna have to hang out with me at work for an hour or so. The sitter’s gonna be late today,” Chloe told her. Lucifer would be too busy at the club to pick Trixie up. Their honeymoon had kept him away from the club for the last couple of weeks. He was going to be busy getting everything back into order.”

“Okay,” Trixie said in a less than enthused tone.

“If you’re done, go get your things, Spawn. We need to leave soon,” Lucifer said.

Trixie nodded and headed out of the room.

“You’re certain you want her at the station? I can move things around to pick her up,” Lucifer said. He’d prefer that actually. The work he needed to do at Lux was going to be tedious.

Chloe gave him a knowing smile. “Nice try. You have work to do. I’m mainly going to be doing paperwork all day.”

“Ugh! In that case, I’m glad I won’t be there,” Lucifer said. 

“Me too,” Chloe said. When Lucifer came to the station on paperwork days, he got bored, and then he acted more childish than their daughter. “You should get going or Trixie will be late. I’ll clean up from breakfast. I have a few minutes.”

“Very well. Come on, Spawn! It’s time to leave!” Lucifer called out as he stood up. He then went and grabbed his keys from the counter.

Trixie came down moments later with her backpack on. She immediately hugged her mom. “Bye, Mommy.”

“Bye, Monkey. I’ll see you after school,” Chloe said as she hugged her briefly. She then kissed Lucifer. “See you tonight.”

“Yes, goodbye, Darling,” he said before heading for the door. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe was bored as she sat at her desk. She hated paperwork as much as Lucifer did, but unlike him, she knew doing it was a necessity. Still, she would much rather be out chasing murderers. 

Chloe looked up as she felt another presence. She saw Ella standing in front of her. “Hey, Ella. You just getting in?”

“Yeah, I had a doctor’s appointment at eleven, so I put in to do a half day today,” Ella said.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, it was just a physical, and I have a clean bill of health. No, Lucifer today?” Ella asked. She’d looked around and didn’t see the consultant anywhere. 

“No, he had to work at the club today. Things were hectic while we were on our honeymoon,” Chloe said.

“Speaking of that, you still have to tell me how that went. I want all details,” Ella said with a smile.

Chloe chuckled. “How about I tell you on a girl’s night this Friday night with the two of us and Linda and Maze.”

“Awesome! I’m definitely in,” Ella said with a grin.

Just then, Chloe heard her phone vibrate. She immediately picked it up to see that she had a text.

“Lucifer?” Ella asked.

“I don’t think so. It’s not his number,” Chloe said before silently reading the text.

‘Change of plans. I can pick Trixie up after all – Lucifer’.

“Huh. I guess it was him. I wonder what happened to his phone,” Chloe said with a frown.

“Maybe he lost it,” Ella suggested.

“Lucifer doesn’t lose things,” Chloe said. She then sent a text of her own.

‘What happened to your phone,’ she texted.

A reply came a few seconds later. ‘It isn’t working. I’m using someone else’s.’

Chloe rolled her eyes. “He says it’s not working. I’m betting he forgot to charge it. That he does do at times.”

Ella chuckled. “Yeah, he’s not the best with technology, is he?” 

“His family was old school. Technology is a relatively new concept for him. Anyway, I should get back to my paperwork. The sooner it’s done, the better,” Chloe said.

“I hear you, girl. See you later,” Ella said before heading towards the lab.

Chloe looked to her phone for a minute. She felt a little weird about the exchange with Lucifer. She didn’t know why. Something just didn’t sit well. But she told herself she was just being paranoid and got back to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When school was over, Trixie walked out with her friends. She said goodbye to them and started looking for her mother. She wasn’t there though. Her dad was there instead leaned up against a car that wasn’t his. 

“Trixie, come on!” he called out to her.

Trixie went over to him. “Hi, Daddy. I thought Mommy was picking me up.”

“Something came up, so I had to come instead. Come on, let’s go,” he said before opening the door for her.

“Where’s your car?” Trixie asked. 

“It has malfunctioned. I am using this for now. Now, get in,” he said impatiently. 

Trixie did as he told her, but she gave him a weird look. Something seemed wrong. Her daddy was acting weird. He didn’t sound like himself. He was talking to her like she was bothering him. He never did that. Before he became her dad, he used to pretend sometimes that she bothered him, but she always knew better. This wasn’t like that. Something was wrong.

“What?” he asked irritably.

“Nothing,” Trixie said. She watched him get into the car and pull away from the school. Yes, something was wrong, but she didn’t know what it was, and she didn’t think she could do anything about it, so she decided to pretend it was okay. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

At around six, Chloe was getting dinner together. Lucifer and Trixie weren’t home yet, which kind of surprised her. She figured her husband and daughter would be there since Lucifer had said he could pick Trixie up. She figured that meant he’d finished what he needed to early. But maybe he just decided to help her out. He could’ve had Trixie hang out at the penthouse with Maze.

Chloe soon heard the door. Seconds later, Lucifer appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. “Hello, Darling. How was your day of boring paperwork?”

“Boring. How was yours?” Chloe asked as she stirred the stew she was cooking.

“As tedious as I expected. Apparently my employees can’t handle things by themselves for two weeks without screwing things up,” Lucifer said irritably.

“What’s keeping Trixie?” Chloe asked. She’d yet to see her daughter come in.

“Keeping her from what?” Lucifer asked.

“Where is she?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know. I just got here,” Lucifer said. He was confused about why she was asking him. She brought the spawn home. She would know better than he did.

Chloe started to get nervous. How could Lucifer say he didn’t know where their daughter was. He picked her up from school. “You picked her up. Where is she, Lucifer?”

“No, I didn’t. We agreed you were getting her today, so I could finish up at the club,” Lucifer said. A feeling he didn’t like was starting to creep up into his body. It was the same feeling he had the night he’d learned Chloe’s plane had gone down and she was probably dead.

“But you texted me and said you’d pick her up,” Chloe said before rushing to the counter and picking up her phone.

“I didn’t,” Lucifer told her.

Chloe pulled up her text messages and showed them to her husband.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in fear and disbelief. “Chloe, I didn’t send those. And my phone has worked perfectly all day.”

Chloe felt a panic she’d never felt in her entire life consume her body. Her daughter was missing. They had no idea where she was, and given the messages she’d been sent, it was clear someone had taken her. Someone had her baby. “Oh my God! Lucifer, where is our daughter?!”

Lucifer took his wife’s phone from her and called the number from the texts she’d gotten. He could only hope someone would pick up the phone.

An answer came a second later. “Hello, Samael. It has been a long time.”

The fear Lucifer felt intensified by a hundred percent when he heard his own voice on the other end of the phone. He knew who had his daughter, and it was the last person who could. “Michael.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer couldn’t even describe the terror he felt as he heard the voice of his twin on the other end of the phone. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Michael had Trixie, and there was no telling what he would do to her. Lucifer knew from experience that his brother was capable of anything.

Chloe looked at her husband. She watched as the color drained from his face. He was terrified, and it wasn’t just because their daughter was missing. Lucifer’s fear had picked up further upon the realization of who had Trixie, and that scared Chloe as well. If Lucifer was this frightened, it was warranted. Lucifer rarely showed fear.

“Michael, what do you want?” Lucifer asked, attempting to keep all fear from his voice.

“Perhaps I want to catch up, brother. It has been an awful long time since we spoke, hasn’t it? So much has changed since then,” Michael said in an amused tone.

“Let my daughter go,” Lucifer demanded.

“What’s happening?” Chloe asked. She recognized the name, Michael. She hadn’t met him, but anyone who didn’t live under a rock all their lives had heard of the archangel, Michael, the angel that sent Lucifer to Hell. 

“You’re daughter? Oh, you must mean the human child you’re attached yourself to. Humans. They’re so interesting, aren’t they. I haven’t been around them long, but they’re fascinating to watch. They look so much like us, without the wings, of course. However, they are so much different in all other ways. They’re weak. Their bodies are so easily broken,” Michael said.

Lucifer would have to be an idiot not to notice the threat. “If you hurt my daughter…”

Michael laughed manically. “As though you could threaten me, Samael. Have you forgotten me so much that you think you’re a threat to me.”

“Lucifer, put it on speaker. I wanna know what’s going on,” Chloe said. She was only getting half of the conversation, and it was freaking her out more than she already was. From Lucifer’s half of the conversation she figured out that this guy was threatening Trixie. She needed to hear what was being said.

Lucifer shook his head. He would not subject his wife to Michael and his games.

“Is that your human mate I hear? How about you let me speak to her? I should get to know her, shouldn’t I?”

“Lucifer, please! I need to know what’s happening!” Chloe said desperately.

“Now, Samael,” Michael demanded.

Reluctantly, Lucifer put the phone down on the table and put it on speaker.

“Hello? Is my daughter alright?” Chloe asked.

“Hello there. You are the specimen my brother has chosen to mate with, are you?”

Chloe looked over at Lucifer in shock upon hearing Michael’s voice. She didn’t know Lucifer had a twin. Granted, that could be because Lucifer didn’t mention Michael, which was understandable given the legends behind the two brothers. Actually, no celestial Chloe met mentioned Michael.

“Do not disrespect her!” Lucifer said, barely containing his anger.

“Watch what you say, brother. You don’t tell me what to do,” Michael warned.

“Please, let our daughter go. She hasn’t done anything,” Chloe pleaded.

“Well, that hardly matters. She is loved by my traitorous twin. That’s all that is necessary,” Michael said.

“If you want something from me, come after me yourself!” Lucifer practically yelled.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Michael asked with a laugh.

“What do you want from us?” Chloe asked. 

“I haven’t decided yet. Right now, I’ll settle for my brother’s suffering while I figure it. Well, I must be going. I am rather busy,” Michael said.

“No, wait. Please don’t hang up! Just let us talk to Trixie. Please,” Chloe begged. She needed to at least hear her little girl’s voice. She had to know she was okay.

“I would, but that would needlessly frighten the child, wouldn’t it? After all, she thinks she’s with her daddy. It wouldn’t do for him to hear his voice on the other end, would it?” Michael asked with a fake concerned voice.

“Lucifer won’t speak then. Please, just let me talk to her for a minute,” she said.

“I suppose if Samael promises. After all, who knows what might happen if the child realized the truth, right, brother?” Michael asked.

Once again, Lucifer recognized a threat from Michael when he heard it. “I promise.”

“Very well. I will be listening, Human, so be careful what you say,” Michael warned.

There was silence for several moments before Trixie’s voice was heard. “Mommy.”

Chloe willed herself to keep any fear or distress from her voice. “Hi, Monkey. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I was just watching TV,” Trixie said.

“So, D…Daddy’s taking good care of you?” Chloe asked. She hated calling this monster that, but she didn’t want Trixie to be afraid. She thought she was with Lucifer. Chloe hoped she’d keep thinking that. 

“Yes. He said you’re working late,” Trixie said.

“That’s right. I…I just got a new case,” Chloe said.

“You’ll solve it, Mommy. Then we’ll all be together at home again,” Trixie said.

“Finish up, Trixie. Your mother needs to work,” Michael said almost harshly.

“I love you, Mommy. I know I’ll see you soon,” Trixie said.

“I love you too, baby,” Chloe said, trying very hard not to cry.

Lucifer put an arm around her to comfort her.

“Go back and watch TV,” Michael said. It was only a minute or two before he spoke again. “Such faith. I wonder if her faith will be merited.

“Please don’t hurt her,” Chloe begged. 

“Whatever I do, you can blame your husband for. I’ll be in touch. Perhaps,” Michael said before the line went dead

“Oh my God,” Chloe cried before her knees gave out and she started to fall. 

Lucifer caught her and helped her back to her feet. “It’s okay. I will find her.” He prayed he wasn’t lying. He knew what Michael was capable of. He wouldn’t think twice about hurting Trixie. He had to find her before that could happen.

Chloe did her best to pull herself together. She couldn’t afford to lose it right now. Trixie needed her. “She’s okay for now. He hasn’t hurt her. And she’s not afraid. She doesn’t know he’s not you.”

Lucifer remained silent. The truth was, he knew that Trixie did know. He could hear it in his child’s voice as she spoke, as well as in the words she used. She was very careful about what she said. When Trixie said she knew they’d be together again, she was saying that she knew they’d find her. She knew something was wrong. He thought it best not to tell Chloe that though. Trixie not knowing and not bring afraid was the only thing giving his wife solace. He wouldn’t take that from her.

“What are we going to do?” Chloe asked fearfully. She was completely out of her depth. This wasn’t a normal kidnapping case that she could just report. Her daughter was in the hands of an archangel.

“I will bring her home, I promise,” Lucifer said.

“You’re afraid. I saw your face when you realized who you were talking to. You’re afraid of Michael. Why?” Chloe asked. It wasn’t just about Trixie either. Of course, Lucifer was afraid for their little girl, but this went beyond that. The look on his face told her it was much deeper. She knew the stories about Michael being the one to send Lucifer to Hell, but something told her this went beyond even that.

“I need to go to Heaven. I need to speak to my father,” Lucifer said.

Chloe was not unaware of the fact that Lucifer wasn’t answering her question, but she was more concerned with getting Trixie help, and going to see God seemed like the best option. “I’m going with you.”

Lucifer nodded. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t want his wife left vulnerable to Michael. He wasn’t letting her out of his sight.

Chloe put her arms around Lucifer as he picked her up, and then they flew away.


End file.
